


The Line Between Love and Hate

by hanorganaas



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Community: dailyfics, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Bashing, Missing Scene, Protective Natasha, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha knows a lot about hate. She dealt with the feeling plenty of times before whilst she was in the Red Room. She knows hate enough to know when she hates  somebody she really f**king hates them</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Line Between Love and Hate

Natasha sits with careful eyes as Clint struggles to break free of the mind control.He groans, he grunts and he thrashes through the restraints. She is worried about the marks that will be left on his wrists but she knows it's too dangerous to free him.

Natasha knows a lot about hate. She dealt with the feeling plenty of times before whilst she was in the Red Room. She knows hate enough to know when she hates somebody she really fucking hates them...and right now she hated Loki with the fires of a thousand suns.

She hates him for the chaos he had brought into her life. She hates him for the threats. She hates him for killing Coulson. The list goes on and on. But she knows they are just excuses. The real reason she hates him...is for what he did to Clint.

God the way he must be suffering is unbearable to watch. But she doesn't leave. While Natasha is still learning about compassion bit by tiny bit she knows she cares enough about Clint to know he needs her more than ever.

She pushes her hate aside and takes Clint's hand in her own squeezing it tight for comfort.


End file.
